Opressed Freedom
by VikingLax08
Summary: Ever since the end of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC has been oppressing more and more of certain unalienable rights: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. A rebellion has sparked, led by a Spartan IV - Blaine. The Separatists believe in freedom.


_**Oppressed Freedom**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: Scream Your Heart Out**_

_**Pierre POV:**_

"_It's over Blaine…_

"_Face it."_

_I had my pistol aimed at his uncovered face. The front half of his helmet was missing, blown off by the grenade blast from what seemed like ages ago. He did not move. My finger was pulling slightly on the trigger, bringing more pressure with every passing second._

"_Don't shoot," he finally said._

"_Give me a reason, and I won't. Why did you have to do this Blaine?"_

"_For the good of humanity."_

_Then I made my mistake. I let my guard down for a second, in which Blaine leapt up and attempted to wrench the gun from my hand. As we struggled, I stared into his unblinking eyes. The pistol remained pointing straight up; he matched my brute strength with his amplified strength. He matched my reaction time with his AI bolstering his. We were even. Nobody would win, unless they made a move. I decided to make the move, and kneed him in the stomach with over two hundred pounds of solid armour and rock hard muscle. He folded over, giving me the chance to take control. I grabbed him in a headlock with my left arm, and pointed the gun at his head with my right. I stood up to my full height, and his feet were dangling a good three feet off the ground. _

_I heard a scream, a voice that I recognized: Josephine's. As I turned my head to where I heard the voice come from, Blaine exploited my momentary distraction and took control of the pistol while sliding out of my grip. As I was turning back around, he emptied the clip into my shin. The first three rounds decimated my shields, then the next two penetrated my armour in the exact shape of a bullet, and then the last three tore through my leg. I collapsed on my leg, grunting in pain. I felt the vibrations as he walked up to me._

_He laughed. "It's not over Pierre, this is just the beginning."_

_I felt something slamming into the back of my neck, probably an extremely strong tranquilizer. I tried to fight it for as long as I could. After a few minutes I finally gave in, unable to stay awake._

_**Josephine POV:**_

_BOOOOM!_

_An explosion behind me sent me flying forward into the ground. This time, it destroyed my shield generator. Damnit. A second explosion, this time right behind me, destroyed part of my armour and sent me flying even further. I struggled back to my feet, gasping for air by now. Grabbing a nearby assault rifle, I turned back around. Biggest mistake of my life. I saw a huge mass of Separatists right behind me, throwing grenades, and shooting whatever they had. _

_I turned right back around, running as hard as I could, acclered up to my full speed in three seconds. It still wasn't enough. I flew forward for a third time. I screamed in agony, unable to take the pain any longer. Up ahead I could see Pierre turn his head. No, damnit. Don't make that mistake. I saw Blaine slip out from Pierre's grip and blast his leg open. Blaine then inserted a needle into the back of Pierre's neck, probably a tranquilizer. He then sent a flare flying up in the air for some reason. _

_Blaine turned and saw me. He laughed aloud._

"_Why, look who it is… Josephine."_

"_Screw…you…Blaine…"_

_He laughed again. I wish I could get up, but I hurt too much to. I wanted to punch him right in that damn laughing face. I couldn't do anything but watch as he took out another tranquilizer and injected it into my bloodstream._

_**Blaine POV:**_

"_It's over Blaine…_

"_Face it."_

_No. It can't be over. I won't let it happen. I need to win. I could see down the barrel of his Magnum. I stared at him for a few moments._

"_Don't shoot," I finally said. It was the only thing I could think of. I needed to stall, to buy time._

"_Give me a reason, and I won't. Why did you have to do this Blaine?"_

"_For the good of humanity."_

_I could tell that I had distracted him, so I leapt up and grappled for his pistol. As I pushed the limits of my amplified suit power, we stared into each other's eyes. The pistol remained pointing straight up to the sky. He matched my amplified suit power with his own raw strength. I had to stand on my toes just to reach the pistol, seeing as Pierre was a towering twelve feet tall. After a full three seconds, he made a move. I felt 200 pounds of solid armour and muscle slamming into my abdomen. I instinctively bent over to prevent further harm to my kidneys and stomach. Pierre used this to his advantage, grabbing me in a headlock and pointing his gun at my head. I noticed that I was dangling about three feet off the ground. Damn, he's tall._

_Suddenly, a scream echoed through the air; it was Josephine. As Pierre turned his head I slipped out of his headlock and grabbed the pistol. When he turned back to face me, I emptied the clip into his right leg. He fell onto his leg with a grunt of pain. I started walking over to him. _

_I laughed at him. "It's not over Pierre, this is just the beginning."_

_I slowly pulled out a needle full of tranquilizer from a pouch in the back of my belt, letting Pierre see it clearly. Then I jabbed it right into the base of his skull. I sent up a flare, signaling the crew to pick him up. _

_Turning around to where I heard the scream come from earlier, I laughed when I saw Josephine on the ground. _

_As I walked up to her I said, "Why look who it is… Josephine."_

"_Screw…you…Blaine…"_

_I laughed again at her choice of words. Too bad I don't have time to play with her like I did with Pierre. I have a mission to accomplish. I took out another tranquilizer and used it for what it was designed to do. _

_Pierre was wrong… This is but the beginning…_


End file.
